


A Deal For Love

by Shatterflowerdemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Lesbian, M/M, Weirdmageddon, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: It's weirdmaggeadon but the gun misses bill and hits a nearby eyebat insteadThen dipper is left with a choiceSo he does the most illogical yet logical thing he can doHe runs away from the shack to make a deal with BillAll for his family





	1. Missed shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to send this story on over from wattpad under the user rainbowjuice849.

Dipper pulled the trigger on the gun expecting it to hit the yellow triangular demon only to have it hit a nearby flying.....eyebat?

Bill turned around after catching sight of the eyebat being hit

"Well isn't this interesting" he grew size at the last word to intimidate the two or at least they thought that it was just for them

Then Bill stood back leaning on his cane to his right

"My puppets have come back for an encore eh?" Then a small flash of pink in the nearby forest caught bill's eye

"Well well well well well what do we have here?"

He spoke looking over to the forest and if he had a mouth dipper was sure he would be smirking at the very least

Then Bill snapped his fingers and a very pink and sparkly figure trapped in a blue mist was carried over

Mabel!!! She must have followed us out of the shack!

"Let her go you oversized nacho!"  
(Such cruel words dippy XD)

Bill tapped his chin in 'thought' and a few seconds later he 'jumped' in the air with an idea

Dipper gulped and looked At his grunkle who was fiddling with something in his hand inconspicuously

Then bills eyes curved as if he was smiling

Creepy

dipper shivered gripping the journal tightly from the outside of his vest

"I want..."

bills eyes landed on dipper and his eye glowed a cerulean blue and he leaned down once more on his cane in front of dipper still floating in the air

He tapped dipper on the forehead with his free hand

"...you"

Then Bill backed away and eyed Mabel

And then he clapped his hands and Mabel screamed as she started to turn into gold

"No Mabel!"

He screamed his hand outstretched to his twin sister

"D-Dipper help me"

her voice was raspy and then the gold had spread to her face and soon she was completely gold including a frozen solidified tear on her face

Then Bill turned around once more to dipper with his hand out covered in his signature blue flames

Then before dipper could blink Ford had grabbed him thrown some tiny orb at a nearby tree opening some hole big enough for the two to get in and pulled him through

Dipper shook his head back and forth dazed and confused but he knew one thing for sure  
He had to get Mabel back to safety  
Even if it meant giving himself up

Then Ford let go of him and called out to his Brother

"Stanley we have a problem"

Stan Came in with a baseball bat in tow

"What is it now Poindexter?"

Dipper gulped this is not going to end well

Ford sighed sat down and motioned for Stan to join him

Stan refused to sit down but stepped closer to the table to listen to Ford

Then dipper slowly made his way upstairs not wanting to watch the argument that is soon to take place

Shortly after yelling and shouting from the argument on the lower level filled the shack

Dipper walked into him and his twin sisters room

he felt tears well In his eyes as he laid down on his bed

Come on dipper your supposed to be the emotionally stable twin

He looked around the room feeling watched he shuddered and tried to sleep but he couldn't keep his eyes closed

I can't do it without Mabel

He sighed and ran his hands down his face

I have to make that deal with Bill   
I can't just leave Mabel hanging to suffer   
It's my fault this is happening if only I hadn't left with Ford or at least realized our bags where switched sooner.....

Dipper then made up his mind   
He was going to save Mabel no matter what

And so our little dippy crawled out his window and as carefully and quietly as he could, made his way down

(???? ?????? P.o.v)  
Hehehehe aww, my little tree's going to save his sister eh? Well he has no idea what plans I have in store for his adorable self


	2. Making the deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing certainly changes over the course of this book, my apologies in advance.

Dipper ran into the forest every once in a while checking how close he was  
To the floating pyramid in the now blood red sky

He glanced up once more at the sky  
He was getting closer, he just had to hang in there for just a little bit longer...  
Ouch that hurt  
Dipper tripped and landed face down on the ground and his ankle was in an awkward position  
He hissed at the pain and tried to get up, but he failed and fell once again

Then a bright yellow blinding light filled the area surrounding dipper

Cackling filled the air and dipper was struggling to keep himself conscious

a hand engulfed with a particularly bright blue flame was stretched out to dipper

"Do we have a deal pine tree?"

Dipper half in and out of it shook the mysterious hand

But deep down dipper knew what he had done

He had made a deal with Bill

Bill ducking cipher

Now who knows what's going to happen to him

At least they're safe...

And with that last thought

Dipper passed out

Bills eye curved into a 'smile'

And for a moment he was wrapped in a yellow light and out came a human bill (imagine him however you like)

He smirked down at dipper and picked the boy up bridal style

He smiled down looking down at dipper as he floated up to the fearamid (and why exactly was this already in my dictionary lol?)

Some short minutes later bill had made it up to the inside of the fearamid

Bill's POV 

I studied the kid as I walked he was pretty adorable  
Ohh who am I kidding he's absolutely cute

From his fluffy chocolate brown hair and doe-like eyes to his smooth ivory skin...Woah Woah control yourself cipher he still hates you.....for now

Soon enough I reached a yellow door with a blue pine tree on it but with a tiny little yellow triangle with a top hat and a closed eye on it

Hehe finally my plans in motion

I open the door wide enough for me to fit while carrying Pine tree  
And I walked in whistling at my work

The walls were made to look like a forest filled with.... pine tree's

I start to break out in laughter but manage to control myself so I don't wake up pine tree

I shuffle my feet a little on the blue carpet as I walk over to the queen-sized bed In the corner of the room

Next to it I see out of my peripheral vision a bay window with blue curtains with little yellow triangles on it, I lay him on the bed as carefully as I can and looked down to his ankle  
As hilarious as pain is I don't want pine tree in any of it

So I did the simplest thing I could to heal him

I wrapped my hand around his ankle and for a moment a blue flame lingered on it then dispersed in the blink of an eye

The bruises disappeared and I calmly moved his ankle into place which shouldn't hurt

I look to his face for any signs of pain

Seeing none I sigh this is going to be a lot of work getting pine tree to be mine

I then wonder what does a queen of the Apocolypse wear????

I'll have to ask pyronica to help with that, I head over to the wooden dresser on the right of the bay window which was a good distance away from the window itself, I open the empty dresser with my magic and take a moment to ponder what Pinetree would like to wear

I glance over to his sleeping form  
Hmm he really likes his vest shorts and shirts so I guess that's what I'll put in here....

Then it hits me  
My lips curve into a deranged smile  
This will be perfect for my little tree

I think about how I want my surprise for him to look and then I form the dress

Perfect for my Pinetree if I do say so Myself  
And I do

I sense pine tree starting to wake up so I hurry and put the dress inside the dresser

I head over to the bay window and sit down on the yellow and blue striped cushion

 

Dipper POV (sorry for the sudden switches)

My vision starts to clear  
I have a dull ache in my head but besides that I don't feel any pain

Wait what?!  
I was pretty sure I had sprained my ankle when I fell...

My eyes widen in realization  
I made a deal  
With the literal devil

I put my hand up to my head, trying to process this before my head snapped up at a voice

"Good morning my Pinetree"

I stare at the yellow and black dressed figure in front of me

No no no no no no!

It's bill freaking cipher in a human form

This is bad

Really bad

I glance quickly at my surroundings, I'm in a fairly large room with a forest wall a large bay window pointed upwards into a triangle like shape

The floors a blue carpet with a large picture of bill in his Dorito form on it

I hear a snort from bill

"I am not a Dorito"

I ignore him and continue looking around

There are two doors both yellow with a blue pine tree and of bills triangular form with his eye closed on it

I assume one leads outside of the room

And the other might be a closet?

No there's a dresser right there so..

Bill clears his throat gesturing to the door on my left of the room

"That's the door to the bathroom," he said in a bored tone

I moved over the edge of the bed to put some distance between us

I know I can't run

It would break the deal and then Bill would go after my family

"Correct pine tree! I knew you were the smart one!"

I cringe at bills light tone  
This isn't going to go well

"Aww who says it isn't pinetree~"bill stands up and moves closer to the bed

I shiver and think of a way to get away from him

"That's mean pine treeeee I thought we were friends," he says in a false hurt voice with a hand on his chest

I shake my head and try my best to glare at him

"We are not friends bill" my voice started to shake a bit at the end but I try my best to ignore it

He smirked down at me and sat down on the bed beside me leaning close to my ear

"That's right pine tree we're not friends but we could be much much more"

That's it

I jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom door

I can't take it

He's tried to kill me and my whole family  
He Invaded my Fords and Stan's mind  
He possessed me trying to get the journal nearly killing me in the process

And now he's kidnapped me and I think he's trying to flirt with me?!

What the absolute hell is he playing at!?

No, no dipper keep it together he's just trying to break you for his own amusement

After all, that's why he brought you here and made that deal with you, yeah that's right

I stopped leaning against the closed and locked bathroom door and walk around the spacious bathroom

There's a large square shaped tub on my right a sink in front of me with a cabinet under it and a good sized shower for two people (the big type with the sliding doors but fit for two)

There's a loud bang on the door

"Pinetree open up"

Oh god it's bill

Crap I'm trapped (that rhymes ehh)

I sit down in the far corner and start to shake  
I have to be strong for Mabel I can't let him get to me though I have no idea why I'm not dead yet

Then the doors busted open and I feel wet and salty tears drop down my face onto my hands

I hear footsteps but I don't look up and hug my knees to my chest

Then I feel something warm wrap around me I glance up and see bill hugging me and nuzzling his face into my hair

I feel my face heat up and I was about to push him away and run again

"Don't even try my Pinetree" his grip was steel and I knew no matter how hard I tried I would not get out of it

so I just sat there until I started to cry again

"Shh don't cry my Pinetree" he whispered as he rubbed circles on my back

"W-why do y-y-you care?" I snapped trying not to hyperventilate

Bill pulled away from me and placed his hands on my shoulders with a look of concern and confusion on his face

"What do you mean Of course I care"

I tried to push his arms away with my shaking hands but failed so I just dropped my arms by my sides not making eye contact

"You're supposed to hate me, you tried to hand over the shack to Gideon you invaded my fords and Stan's mind, you turned Mabel into gold you tricked Ford and started the apocalypse but now your acting all nice to me all of a sudden it's really weird"

Bill sighed and leaned forward a little

"Well, my little tree I don't find it weird~"

I gulped and leaned back some to create more space between us

"Well it is bill and I don't understand why you even made that deal with me in the first place"

I sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day erh night and shook my head

"It's all so confusing to me bill" I leaned my head back against the wall

"Well pinetree~" bill moved a little closer to me to where I could feel his hot breath

"It's all very simple to why I made that deal~" (you guys know what's going to happen don't you )

I looked back at bill and he leaned closer to me and our noses were very close to touching

My heart hammered in my chest and I felt like I was about to explode  
My face became a very dark red as he came a little bit closer, our noses touched

he cupped my chin with his hand  
"Look at me pinetree~"

I moved my line of sight from the far wall to bills eyes

As I looked into his eyes I saw something I did not suspect  
Is that... Compassion?

Then before I could take another breath he had closed the gap between our lips

There was an explosion of fireworks and emotions swirling in my head  
One half was enjoying it  
The other half was denying it, I felt something shift inside if my chest as his mouth worked on mine

His lips were warm and soft and he tasted of honey and was that vanilla?

Dipper closed his eyes and felt himself melt into bills embrace like jello

Then Bill moved away from me smirking and licking his lips

"I love you my little Pinetree" then he snuggles against me wrapping his arms around my shoulders

"Wha-"  
I was cut off as bill picked me up bridal style all the while nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck

I huffed and crossed my arms  
"I still don't forgive you"

He shrugged and moved his head away from my neck

"Well, that doesn't matter now Pinetree 'cause your mine~"

And with that comment, my previously red face was once so again

Then Bill sat me down on the bed I woke up in

"So bill what exactly is this room for?"

Bill looked up from the dresser drawer he was currently digging through

" Why this is my and your room pine tree" (I feel like I messed that up tbh)

I sighed and took off my vest which was suddenly very uncomfortable

And then Bill walked up to me with mischievous smile plastered on his now human face

I noticed that he was holding something behind his back

I raised one of my eyebrows as he pulled the object from behind him and outstretched it for me to take

It was a Blue dress that faded the further it went it looked as if it would go to my knees it was very light and flow with sleeves that would probably come to almost my elbow

I took it from bill and looked at him with a 'wtf' look

He gestures with his hand to the bathroom

"Go put it on Pine tree and don't say it doesn't fit because I know it's your size" I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards the bathroom

As soon as I entered I closed and locked the door and stepped out of my clothes slithering the dress on

Then as I turned to unlock the door a pair of ankle high white socks and blue flats popped into existence on the floor

"Put the shoes and socks on too!" Bill yelled from the bedroom

I shuffle them on and exited the bathroom

Bill smiled brightly as he saw me come out

Then he extended his arm for me to take

I obliged and took his arm as he led me out of the bedroom


	3. Having a little fun

Dippers POV  
Bill Led me down the black rimmed with rainbow halls of the fearamid   
Until be reached a set of large black double doors

Bill pushes them open and I cling on to him as the door reveals the throne/party room of the fearamid

I look around and see several demons I can recognize

Pyronica keyhole teeth and a bunch of others I saw come out the rift  
I shivered a little in fear

Bill leaned down to whisper in my ear  
"Don't worry they won't hurt you they know better than to mess with whats mine"

I blushed at his reassuring words and nodded

Then Bill walked towards a bug stone throne with me in tow

I nearly threw up at what I realized the throne was actually made of  
All the missing townfolk of gravity falls

I felt nauseated at the sight of them and had to stop to prevent myself from throwing up my lunch

Bill stopped as soon as he noticed I had and wrapped me in his embrace rubbing circles and other shapes on my back trying to comfort me

Eventually, it started to die down a little bill started to walk towards the throne and he looked back at me as if to check that I wouldn't almost throw up again

"Are you okay now pine tree?" He asked genuinely concerned

I nodded My head and followed him   
Then I started to question how we would even get up there with no stairs

Then without warning bill had sweeper me off my feet and was holding me bridal style in his arms as he floated up onto the stone throne

I pressed my flushed face into bills chest in embarrassment

Then Bill sat down with me in his lap  
Which did not help with my currently flaming face

"Don't hide your beautiful face from Me my little tree~" bill spoke softly as he pushed my head away from his chest to get a better look at me

I bit my lip as I felt his eyes erh eye boring into me as I looked at the floor

Then when I felt like my head was about to explode the nightmare known as teeth approached the throne

Bill finally turned his attention away from me towards the other demon and I sighed in relief

Bill quirked his eyebrow at teeth "what do you need teeth"

Teeth bowed respectfully at bill and began "well I and the others were thinking about going out to torture some humans in the town"

Bill smirked and waved teeth on "of course get as weird as and wreck as much havoc as you want!'

Teeth nodded his... head? And ran over to a group of demons telling them the great news and heading out of the fearamid

Bill then focused once more on me   
And he then caught me off guard and wrapped His arms around me tightly cuddling me with a smirk

Then a demon in the far corner of the large room called and waved to bill for him to go over to where they where

Bill sighed and lightly picked me up and sat me down on the chair after he floated out of the throne

"I'll be right back Pinetree," he said as he sighed and floated over to where he was called to

I nodded my head and looked out a big triangular window on the wall at the town of gravity falls burning down to the ground 

eyebats and floating bubbles of weirdness passing by

Then after a bit the party dies down and only a couple of demons are left standing around mingling with each other and bill comes back and floated up in front of me

"Hey, Pinetree why don't you come down here with me?" He waves me on as he floated back down to the ground and I shake my head

"Bill I can't get down there"

He sighed and snapped his fingers  
Creating stairs leading down from the Throne to the ground

I gulped and walked down the steps trying my best not to trip over my own feet

As soon as I had descended the stairs bill grabbed my hand and led me over to a group of nightmares I recognized  
As  
Pyronica   
8-ball  
Keyhole   
And some Rubix cube like demon

As we arrived pyronica came up to us

As soon as she saw me however she gasped "bill who is this little cutie an-"

Bill held up his hand to silence her

"This" he looked at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Is my mate and yes you can do his make-up and all that"

I blush and jumped a little in surprise

"M-m-mate!?!?"

He smirked and laughed at my reaction

"Yes my tree your my mate and we're going to be together for all eternity"

Pyronica starts awwing at us and keyhole and 8-ball high five glad bills finally found someone while Rubix walked over to where he was in front of us but not to close

He bowed to me while I just stood there awkwardly

"My queen I am rubix" I looked to bill like 'what' and he rolled his eyes at me

"Um p-pleased to meet your acquaintance Rubix" I stuttered a bit but felt like I nailed it

I start to feel a bit drowsy and lean against bill

Then I fell half asleep and bill carried me up to our room

But before he made it halfway there I fell asleep in his warm embrace


	4. We have a bit of a problem

Dipper slowly woke up that following morning around a fair time of 9

Dipper groggily looked down at his waist, surprised to see two arms wrapped around him

He glanced behind him and saw bill spooning him protectively his face nuzzling dippers hair

Dipper sighed and tried to pry bills arms from around him to no avail

He huffed and poked bills cheek

Nothing

So this time he shoved his shoulder

Still no response

So he decided to do the only thing he knew that would definitely wake him up

Dipper leaned into bills face pausing a few centimeters away from bill   
Debating on wether it was a good idea or not

Then before dipper had the chance to make up his mind

Bill had moved closer to dipper so their lips met

Dippers face heated up at the sudden contact but soon melted into bills touch and the kiss

Then as quick as the kiss started it ended and bill picked dipper up who was in his light blue jam jams

"B-bill put me down!"

Bill smirked but made no move to put dippy down

"No can do pine tree"

Dipper groaned but let bill carry him knowing he couldn't really do anything about it

Then Bill had walked into a dinning hall with a long dark oak table and chairs with a blue and yellow accent

Bill sat down with dipper on his lap

Dipper sighed "Can I at least sit in my own chair?"

Bill considered it for a moment and nodded

"But you're sitting across from me"

Dipper made a 'uhuh' noise in agreement and sat straight across from him

Then a maid with black hair and light green eyes placed pancakes tea and orange juice on the table and left

After they both had finished there breakfast bill led dipper to another room close to their bedroom

In it was a fireplace TV and a yellow couch

Dipper sat down close to bill

Bill wrapped his arm around dippers shoulders and dipper leaned his head on bill

Bill stroked dippers hair and ran his fingers through it putting dipper into a calming state

Bill sighed thinking of him and dippers future

Excpecially the later

Dipper looked up at bill curiously

"What's wrong bill? you seem... depressed"

Bill sighed again knowing he'd have to tell dipper what was on his mind

"Dipper.." he started seriously even calling the teen by his name

Dipper motioned for bill to continue   
Giving him a supportive hug In which he returned

"I'm a demon you already know that though...." he carried off piecing together how he wanted to say it

"But your human and your mortal unlike demons and well-" he broke off rubbing the back of his neck with his hands not making eye contact

"- I want to make you immortal" he continued returning his gaze to dipper who gasped and opened his mouth to reply to bill


	5. Well Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more or less a prelude to the next chapter

Short chapter but the next one will have the actual smut

Dipper opened his mouth to reply to bill

"W-what? H-h-how?" He questioned

Bill blushed and scooted closer to dipper wrapping him up fully in his arms

"You see demons can make humans immortal by.." he bites his lip looking at dipper who was completely baffled

He took a deep breath and reader himself for Dippers reaction   
Which he thought to himself was surely going to be absolutely cute

"-Having sex with them"

Dippers eyes widened and he backed up falling off the brightly colored couch with a yelp

Bill chuckled and leaned down towards dipper

"Your so cute pinetree~"

He leaned down towards him and off the couch more his face mere centimeters away from the teens

"My pine tree"

Then the demon licked his lips and touched his mouth to the boy beneath him


	6. Immortality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret this but it's far too late now

Dipper automatically fell into the deep trap that was bill's sweet kiss and embraces

Bill retreated from the kiss allowing the two air

That stupid necessity

Dipper looked up at bill with teary eyes

"P-p-please be g-gentle b-b-bill"

Dipper bit his lip and looked to the side as bills hands slid under dippers shirt

"Oh don't worry my pinetree~ I'll treat you good~ all you'll feel is the pleasure~"

Dipper shuddered as bill reached a sensitive spot on his lower stomach

He smirked and blew on it causing dipper to shiver under bill

Then he pushed up Dippers shirt causing the uke's face to flush a cherry red

He smirked and leaned his head down towards his stomach making eye contact with the brunette and licked his stomach

The teen tried to contain his moans and laughter after all he was very ticklish In some places

Then Bill made his way downwards   
Looking up at dipper once more for permission

Dipper did not want to let out his noises 

he just nodded and tried his best not to yelp as bill unzipped his shorts

Then Bill without warning or caution slip his hand down and gripped dippers butt making him yelp in surprise which soon turned into a moan as bill squeezed him tighter

Then he had carefully removed dippers shorts

Soon all dipper was in was his boxers

Bill admires his pinetree who was beneath him blushing 

He smirked and slowly and torturously took off his jacket moving on to unbutton his shirt ever so slowly

Dipper growled and pushed bills hands aside unbuttoning it himself

He drops his hands and looks at bill blankly

"Take it off"

Bill smirks but does as he was asked

Then he looks down at dipper and he licked his lips as his gaze wandered over the brunette

Then dipper impatiently cleared his throat

Bill rolled his eyes at dipper and propped himself up on his elbows on either side of the tree

"Impatient are we pinetree?"

Dippers nodded eyes glazed over with lust

Then Bill shook his head making a 'tsk' noise

"Your gonna have to be more Patient than that kid"

Dipper whined and tried to pull bill down closer to himself

"Hurry up bill!"

Bill still smirking like a cheeky bastard cupped his ear with his hand

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Dipper gulped and looked at bill his face as hot as if it was on fire

"Bill I want you no I need you inside me I want to be your mate forever"

Bills self control snapped and his eyes darkened with lust

"As you wish my pinetree"

Bill hastily tugged down his pants and boxers

He positioned himself and looked down at dipper

"Ready?"

Dipper immediately nodded his head not wanting to waste any more time

Bill nodded and immediately pushed himself in moaning

Dipper whimpered beneath him in pleasure

Bill stopped and waited for Dipper to adjust to him

Soon dipper grunted and thrust his hips up demanding bill to continue

Bill nodded and pulled out slowly earning a whimper from his now-mate

Then without warning or notion bill thrusted in deeply causing dipper to cry out in pleasure

"Oh bill~!" Dipper cried as bill thrusted into him repeatedly

"Oh fuck pinetree your so tight~" bill spoke huskily as he continued to pound into his lover nonstop

Dipper felt a heat pooling in his chest   
And gasped "Bill I'm close!"

Bill noted this and thrusted faster chasing his own release

"Faster bill! Aughh go harder"

Bill did so enjoy the noises his mate was making

Then dipper gripped onto bills shoulders yelping as he released

Soon bill had followed suit releasing his seed into dipper

He then wrapped his arms around dipper intertwining their legs 

 

Bill reached over to the couch and grabbed a black and blue blanket off of it, holding onto dipper protective, the two falling into a warm dreamless sleep


	7. The day after mating

the next morning dipper wakes up in his and bills bedroom on the chest of the said demon

dipper slowly rubbed is head groaning

"what happened last night?"

bill smirked and wrapped his arms around dippers waist his head resting on the brunette's shoulder

"why love I made you immortal and my mate~"

dipper shivered at bills hot breath in his ear and swung his legs over the side of the bed wincing at the new found pain in his limbs

"What the hell did you do to my bill!?"

Bill grinned and licked dippers neck

"I fucked you good that's what~"

Dipper gulped and looked up at bill

"When will this pain wear off?"

Bills head snapped up at his question and he moved away from dipper towards a door on the wall now wearing jogging pants and a black and yellow shirt

Upon lifting his hand on it the door swung open revealing a pill box and a cup of water

Dipper watched curiously as bill did this

Bill then returned to the bed and sat down next to dipper

"Here take this it'll help the pain"

Dipper nodded lightly and took the bill from bill swallowing it down with water from the cup

"Alright" bill stood up and floated off the ground to the dresser

Dipper slowly got off the bed and walked over towards bill not realizing he's still naked

Bill eyed dipper as he made his way over licking his lips as he came beside him

Dipper looked up at bill "what?"

Bill chuckled and looked Dipper over

"You're not wearing any clothes pine tree"

Dippers eyes widened as he glanced down at himself

"Oh shi-" dipper was cut off by Bill who put his hand over his mouth

"Don't spew any curse words from that delectable mouth of yours"

Bill licked his lips and dipper nodded his head blushing at how close he was to bill

Bill smirked and lifted his hand away from dippers mouth only to place it on his cheek as he leaned down and kissed his mate his Pinetree

"Okay let's get you some clothes don't want any demons peeking at my pine tree"

Dipper nodded his face a cherry red and his heart beating at what he thought was 800 miles per hour

Bill flipped through the dresser until he reached the middle of the second drawer

Bill pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a dark grey shirt with a blue pine tree and a yellow triangle with a top hat and a closed eye on it and handed it to dipper

Dipper took the clothes and went into the bathroom to clean himself up while bill waited for him

then after some 10 minutes dipper came out of the bathroom

bill stood up as soon as he saw dipper "ready?"

dipper nodded and walked further into the room

 

LELE KSSH NSF CSY QYWX FI KSSH EX GSHIW ERCAECW LSTI CSY LEH JYR!

ceaser cipher shift code 

key number: 4

have fun decoding it unless you just used a converter


	8. Going for a walk

bill carried dipper bridal style as he walked down the clear steps from the fearamid to the ground

as soon as he stepped off it dissipated into the air

he carried dipper down a small trail 

"where are we going bill?" dipper questioned him while holding onto the demons shirt

bill looked forward as he spoke "just out for a little walk"

dipper looked up at the demon admiring him 

bill still didn't move his head and kept looking forward "enjoying yourself pine tree?"

dipper jumped a little "what the!?"

bill chuckled and tightened his grip on dipper " I could feel you watching me my little pine tree"

dipper nods with one hand over his heart trying to calm down as he snuck peeks at bill

soon the two arrived at a large and crowded with trees edge of the forest

bill sat dipper down beside him on a patch of soft and surprisingly unscathed part of the grass and wrapped his arm around the smaller one's waist 

 

Mabel's POV (dun dun dun!)

I feel so guilty 

I should have done something for dipper

even if it meant making a deal with HIM 

grunkle stan and the rest of the rebellion have tried cheering me up but...

no! stop it, Mabel, you have to be strong for dipper

I promise you dipper I won't let you stay in the horrible hands of that thing

I won't stop until your safe with us

3rd POV 

wendy put her hand on Mabel's shoulder breaking out of her trance 

"Mabel are you okay......you look like you could kill someone right now" and that in itself is saying a lot since Mabel is usually the poster child of sweetness and innocence 

mabel nodded and went outside to go look around for survivors with ford, wendy following close behind 

(time skip) 

20 minutes into the trio's search they decided to rest and think up where to look next

then Mabel thought she heard a yell 

she looked over and saw the other two heard it as well

they quietly ducked through underbrush and looked from their new hiding spots

what they saw made them freeze

there at the edge of the forest was dipper

mabel wanted to shout out to him but ford shook his head 'no'

wendy watched filled with hate towards the demon and pity towards dipper

mabel thought what was ice was crawling up her body and seeping into her veins 

ford had reached into his trench coats pocket and gripped onto a weird gun that had some serious packaging by the looks of it

ford then stepped out of the cover of the forest aiming the gun straight at bill 

dipper stared wide-eyed at ford as him and bills important conversation about different Pringles flavors was interrupted 

ford glared daggers at bill while bill stood up in front of the also standing dipper in a protective stance 

"what do you want poindexter" the Dorito man spat through gritted teeth 

fords glare intensified as his hate and rage grew

but little did he know that a certain little tree had built up even more rage

"give me back my nephew demon" ford demanded 

bill smirked "no can do fordsy"

ford readjusted the gun in his hands "and why is that"

bill switched his weight to his other leg as he looked at ford victoriously 

"you see when a demon makes a mortal their mate they're bound for eternity and the mortal becomes immortal, not exactly like a demon but not exactly human either"

everyone's eyes widened in horror except dipper and bills

dipper who is now a blushing mess hugged bill from behind 

ford stepped forward "stop beating around the bush cipher!"

"mkay" bill smirked and looked behind him "you should probably come out" 

ford raised an eyebrow and Mabel could sense the tension in the air 

"who are you addressing cipher!"fords glare intensified and his hands tightened on the basically useless gun

dipper let go of bill and stepped out so he was beside bill

mabel let out a sharp gasp and wendy eye twitched

fords finger lurched for the trigger "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM DEMON!?"

dipper flinched and clung onto bills arm at fords tone

Mabel yells out "Stop your scaring dipper ford!"

ford closes his eyes and pinches his nose "stay out of this Mabel"

mabel heaves in a breath and walks out dangerously with a dark aura around her (this is literally me when I'm pissed) 

ford turns to look at her "Mabel go back"

mabel stares at him "no" 

she steps in front of the gun "you will drop the gun and push it over to me with your foot and go to where Wendy is"

ford grew irritated "Mabel stop and go back"

mabel gritted her teeth and looked ford dead in the eye "then shoot me"

ford was taken back "w-what!?"

mabel stepped forward and pressed the guns barrel to her chest "i said shoot me! if your really going to kill dipper and bill and never let me see him again then shoot me!" 

ford sighed and stepped back bringing the gun down "fine" he said glaring at bill with hostility 

mabel crossed her arms "the gun uncle ford" 

ford searched her face for any sign of backing down but found none

he sighed again and kicked the gun over to her

mabel now being tougher than she was before weirdmagadeon took the gun and hurled it at a tree, it broke in half

ford stood next to wendy mourning the loss of his backup gun 

mabel ran up to dipper and hugged him now back to her bubbly emotional self, sobbing as the two hugged

mabel pulled away first "I'm so sorry dip"

dipper shook his head "there's nothing to be sorry about Mabel"

mabel continued to cry, her tough exterior gone and melted into water

dipper rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her

mabel "it is my fault if only I hadn't given away the rift and been so selfish"

dipper looked at her "it's not your fault Mabel, I chose this and I'm not regretting my decision besides having to leave you"

mabel smiled "i see what you have going on here dipper"

dipper raises his eyebrow "you do?"

Mabel smile brightened "your shacking up with Dorito man" (reference XD)

dipper blushed and jumped back in surprise while bill grinned and laughed now beside dipper

mabel squinted her eyes and looked at bill as if analyzing him 

"is something wrong shooting star?" bill was kinda scared now since she wouldn't stop staring at him

mabel nodded at bill and dipper "he's a keeper dip and no hard feelings Dorito man, but...."

she stared at him fiercely "hurt dipper and I will hunt you down with only my bare hands and I will personally make it so you don't bother anyone ever again"

dipper shivered and clung onto bill

bill nodded "it will never happen shooting star, i promise"

mabel nodded "good and you guys are my top"

dipper facepalmed while bill just smiled "we are mine too"

mabel gasped "your a shipper too!?"

bill nodded while dipper was trying not to die at his sisters reaction to bills revelation

mabel giggled at dipper still hugging dippers arm and turned around catching the tows attention

"welp i should head back to the shack" she turned her head back towards them and waved bye

bill looked at dippers solemn face and called out to Mabel

"your free to stop by and visit Pinetree any time shooting star"

dipper and Mabels face and mood both brightened by that 

mabel skipped back to Wendy and ford and revealed to them the great news as she practically dragged them back to the shack 

bill carried a very much joyful dipper back to his odd pyramid-like castle and they ate a steak dinner and snuggled together as they slept


	9. Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it had been about a week since the whole fiasco in the forest
> 
> over this period of time bill and dipper had been relaxing and enjoying each others company
> 
> and having fun if you know what I mean *wink wink*

dipper laid up-side-down on the golden couch bored

bill walked into the room an sat down next to dipper pulling the teen onto his lap and running his hands through his hair

dipper looked up at the blond with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow

"what, I cant can I not hold my mate" bill stated defensively 

dipper blushed and shook his head no "no, I guess not" 

bill smiled at dippers blush as he picked him up and carried him to the dining hall to have dinner

dipper had met all of the Hench-maniacs who were actually nice and really fun

pyronica was like his sister/best friend and when his sister Mabel came to visit the two had gotten along very well and talked about sparkles and girly stuff 

and 8-ball was his bro, he taught him how to play card games, poker, and pool

keyhole and he were buds too, they both loved books and they would often swap stories and conspiracy theories 

and he was friends with all the rest of the gang too and they all had something to bond over and talk about 

dipper snapped out of his trance as bill has sat him down on his lap and wrapped his arms around him

then bill asked dipper what he wanted to eat 

"pot roast please" 

bill rolled his eyes and handed him the bowl "you and your manners"

dipper shrugged and ate his food "it was how I was raised"

bill replied sarcastically "of course it is"

dipper sat his bowl on bills head jumped off his lap and ran

it took Bill a moment to register what happened before he took off after dipper who has barricaded himself in their room

"pine tree open up!"

"never bill! hehe!"

bill groaned and dipper burst out laughing

"cmon pine tree seriously"

"yes seriously" dipper replied holding in his laughter

"thank y-" bill began

"Not!" dipper yelled as he cracked up 

bill rolled his eyes and rested his hands on his hips "open up, I have something planned for tonight"

dipper tilted his head in confusion and opened the door "you do?"

bill looked at him "yes, that and this" 

dipper opened his mouth to speak "wha-"

before he could finish bill tackled him and tickled him till he burst out laughing

then bill helped dipper up covered his eyes and walked him out into the forest

"where are we going bill?" the chocolate-eyed boy asked up to what he knew was bill

"you'll see my little pine tree" bill answered coming to a halt in a large field under the moon

then as soon as he released his hands from off dippers hands

a huge flock of birds and other winged creatures lifted from the grass towards the sky 

dipper gasped and smiled up at bill widely "this is amazing bill"

dipper was sure he saw what looked like some faires along the mix of the creatures

bill blushed and felt like squeezing dipper in a hug for being so cute but he restrained himself and offered his hand to dipper who blushed faintly and accepted it

as soon as his hand touched his former enemies the grass in the field seemed to swivel and turn into a marble looking dance floor

dipper awed at how quickly it had transformed and how clear the night sky was

then as his gaze landed on bills face filled the daemon twirled him around and the two started to waltz 

now dipper had sucked at first

really sucked to be accurate 

but he had improved greatly over time

bill leaned towards dippers ear "that's not all"

dipper was taken back, there's more? he questioned inside his 'beautiful brain' as bill would call it 

bill nodded at dippers thought of which dipper wanted to fuss at but the words died on his tongue as he saw the moon

well more like what was on the moon

engraved on the surface of the moon were a pine tree and a yellow triangle with a plus sign in the middle 

happy tears formed in dippers eyes as he jumped hugged bill

bill smiled lovingly at him and held him

dipper looked up at the Dorito man "thank you so much billy"

bills eye twitched at the nickname but since it was dipper he chilled and allowed it 

then dippers face flushed and he without warning kissed bill

bill naturally deepened the kiss 

the two broke apart "I should start engraving the moon more often"

dipper giggled and tugged on bills collar whispering lowly "we should continue this back at the fearamid"


	10. Enjoying Each Others Company

dipper woke up on bills chest a bit earlier than he usually does

he shrugs it off and tries to go back to sleep

he doesn't succeed and eventually finds himself wide awake and bored

dipper waited a while for bill to wake up

to pass time he recalled yesterday's events , blushing towards the end

to dippers dismay bill still wasn't awake

the brunette huffed and rolled over so he was face to face with the demon

he poked his cheek "bill" 

no response

he poked him again "bill"

the demon stirred a little in his sleep

"bill wake up!" 

no reaction

dipper stopped and let his mind whirl , then a mischevious smirk displayed itself on his ivory colored face 

"billy~" he whispered in bills ear seductively 

bill shivered and dippers smirk grew with satisfaction

now he knew he was awake , all he has to do now is push bill off the edge 

he leaned in closer to bills ear making sure to breathe in his ear 

"wake up and touch me billy~" that was the last straw

bills eyes opened, focused and hungry 

his gaze locked on dippers face "you asked for it my mate"

dippers eyes dilated a bit as he knew he ducked up XD

but dippy didn't mind getting laid twice in a row 

before dipper could respond bill had attacked his neck

(WARNING SMUT AHEAD.IF YOU ARE NOT A DIRTY SINNE- I MEAN SHIPPER, LEAVE NOW)

dippers moans soon filled the air as bill roamed dippers body 

bill licked and bit dippers shoulder "let me hear more of your voice my pinetree~" bill spoke possessively and seductively 

dipper gulped now hard and opened his mouth further as he moaned louder (I'm dieing while writing this sentence lol)

"good little pinetree~" bill was now at dippers happy trail, he peppered his skin with kisses and licks as he went down to his member

dipper gasped and gripped onto the sheets as bill took it whole and began sucking on it roughly

bill projected his voice into dippers head 'im not going easy today' 

dipper moaned and nodded lightly as bill continued getting rougher and rougher

this put dipper over the edge as he cummed in bills mouth

the demon swallowed it happily and released dippers member

dipper felt like he was floating on heavens clouds 

bill without heed or warning thrusted into dipper

during dippers personal ecstasy he had flipped their positions 

dipper moaned and clutched tighter onto the sheets as bill thrusted into him deeper

then bill hit dippers G-spot 

dipper moaned bills name loudly as he panted 

bill had stopped , he too now panting and almost over the edge

dipper looked up towards bill "d-don't stop"

bill smirked and pretended to not have heard him clearly "what was that pine tree?"

dipper bit his lip , he knew this would be embarrassing but he needed bill

dipper took a shaky breath in , "bill please fuck me, i need you to fuck me daddy bill~"

bill was immediately turned on and wasted no time by quickly pushing into him

shortly later bill cummed and removed himself from dipper panting

"well that was fun~" bill spoke out loud randomly possessively wrapping himself around dipper 

"y-yeah" dipper replied now wore out from the intense sex 

dipper yawned as he fell into an exhausted slumber 

and bill like the protective loving mate he is watched dipper sleep 

 

dipper woke up with a frightened yelp, clinging onto bill

this alarmed bill "dipper are you okay?" now bill was serious if he used his actual (sorta) name

dipper whimpered as a few tears slipped out his eyes

"it was just a dream" he repeatedly mumbled to himself

Bill drew his conclusions "nightmare?" 

dipper nodded and cuddled closer to bill

bill hugged dipper closer to his body and whispered loving things into his ear


	11. Crap I'm lost

I was walking around the fearamid bored

"bruh there's nothing to do" I said exasperatedly as I flopped down on a random couch

"well then find something to do" I look over surprised that someone actually answered back to see pryonica in her human form making sweaters with Mabel

"I didn't even notice you guys were here"

Mabel looks up from her knitting and waves at me "hey dip dip"

I wave back "you two sure have gotten close" 

Mabel giggles "well when you meet someone else that has the same respect for fashion and glitter as you-" she looks up to me smiling "-can really connect with them" 

I sigh a bit "you two are perfect for each other" 

pryonica laughs and do I see her blushing a little? ehh it might be her pink complexion or something 

I mentally shrug it off and go walk away some more after saying bye to mabs and pry

I wander around again looking at all the weird sculptures bill had placed around

I think the one by the bathroom on the west wing/side has the arm of 'the discuss thrower' 

Bill and his artwork I guess 

I turn my head to the left and look out the medium sized pine tree shaped window

wow bill just wow 

I roll my eyes and sit on the small bay window 

man, these cushions are softer than they look............

(small time skip) 

ouch, what the heck happened to the soft cushion...

ugh Mabel and pry probably did this to pull a joke on me

I opened my eyes

wait wait wait wait what!?

why am I in the forest?

I adjust myself on the ground and look up

crap I can't see anything because of the tree canopy

great just great

I wander around for a bit in the direction I had believed that led to the fearamid 

apparently, I had been dragged around by some animal for a while

thank god or whatever higher powers watching down on me that it didn't eat me or anything 

I sat down on a fallen tree and thought for a bit 

bills working in the higher levels of the fearamid

eventually, Mabel and the rest of the gang will notice me gone or go looking for me

I sigh and dig deeper into my brain to drag something up that could help

I could start a fire....no it will eventually burn the whole forest down...

wait I got it! what was that thing bill said to do to call him....

okay dipper! you got this!

I got into a meditation pose and thought about bill 

" Daemon oculo invocavi, Daemon oculo invocavi, Daemon oculo invocavi"

A gust of wind blows against my face 

I open my eyes to see a floating blue triangle???

it's like a window 

I can see bill inside of it in his dori- I mean triangle form writing on some paper

he holds the paper up to examine it then his gaze seems to wander and he sees me I guess

I forgot how this works exactly

"pine tree?" he floats closer to the window 

I raise my eyebrow "you can see me?"

I think he nods? I'm not sure its hard to tell when he's a triangle

"course I can pinetree~, wait why are you in the forest?" 

he gasps "did someone kidnap you!? who is it!? I'll burn them to shreds " his whole body turns red, his hands are covered in black fire and his pupil has slimed

"no one kidnapped me bill" I chuckle nervously, an angry bill is not good 

he calms down and returns to normal "why are you in the forest then?"

I shrug " I really don't know....."

his eye twitches "did anyone...."

I shake my head no "no, all I remember is sitting on a bay window and taking a nap.. I think an animal dragged me though"

he snapped his fingers and all his work papers were out in folders "it was probably attacked by another animal or something, it explains why you're not near the fearamid"

i zip my blue jacket up further "yeah.."

bill claps his hands excitedly "how about we make this into a game?"

I gulped, this was not going to be good 

"w-what type of game?" please not a sex game please not a sex game 

bills eyes seemingly quirked in a fashion that would be best described as a 'eye smile' 

"hide and go seek"

I shivered "no weapons this time?"

he placed his hands together still 'eye smiling' "no weapons..but"

I tense "but what?"

"if I can't find you in under 1 hour, I win and you have to wear a maid outfit and call me master for a year"

I frown, this will be really embarrassing if I lose

"a week"

his eye returns to normal "6 months"

"a month"

"2 months"

"a month and a half then" 

"deal?"

"deal"


	12. Running

the two agreed on a month and a half

Bill would smirk if he could, as images of dipper in a maid dress flashed in his mind

oh how sweet his victory would be

"well pine tree you better start running" his quirked eye began to glow an ominous blue

"because I will not stop until you arrive in a maid dress to me on a silver platter"

dipper shivered at the thought but was kinda turned on by it (lol you so dirty dippy)

bill waved and blew dipper a kiss as the window closed and dissolved like snow

dipper stood as he felt powered by perseverance (reference anyone?)

he was not gonna let bill win this time heheh!

he took off at a steady pace

luckily he had a small pocket knife with him and he knew where to find some edible plants, dandelions, and cattails to be exact

some time ticked by as he snacked on the plants while speed walking

'alright dipper you got this'

he continued on his voyage

He didn't even take notice of the mockingbirds going off

Wait, he questioned himself, don't they copy a noise someone makes?

Then he heard it

Whistling

He cursed the specific bird type as he took off trying to be as sneaky as possible

crap crap crap

'how did I not notice before! AUGH'

the whistling stopped and dipper did as well try to pinpoint where it was now

He surveyed the area until he stopped and looked at a tree

And carved into it was an eye

His eyes widened as he felt warm breath on the back of his neck

"Found you~"

He whipped his head around to see a smirking Bill

He pouted and tried to make his escape but bill had wrapped his arms around dippy preventing him

"Nah ah ah love, we had a deal"

Dipper huffed "we never shook on it"

Bill replied swiftly and cooly "maybe but I have it in writing"

Dipper looked at his lover in surprise "what?"

Bill snapped his fingers and a form appeared in the air with two signatures on them

Dipper reached up for the paper and bill helped him by making it come closer to him "how is this even possible..." 

Bills smirk grew "mental footprint babe"

Dipper sighed and relinquished his freedom "fine you win"

Bill chuckled "exactly"

In a quick flush of bills hand dipper was spun around and swore he saw the galaxy smashed together as he was spun around

When he was stopped he was in the hallway back at home

Bill was standing right in front of him with a maid dress and feather duster in hand

Dipper sighed took the costume and flipped the dang thing on

He was stormed by Mabel who took photos at all sorts of angles and I mean ALL SORTS

Pryonica was taking notes on a notebook and made dippy put on some knee-high socks and weird Mary Jane like black shoes

Dipper sighed and clutched onto the duster as he was pushed into the large throne room/main room

And of course, he was literally put on a silver platter

I kid you not

A freaking platter

The two left him as they walked out together a giggling mess

He sighed and a bubble-like dome appeared

Then it slid down the halls to their room

Oh lord help poor dippy

For he's going to be punished tonight


	13. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look back on this and really regret some of my choices.  
> Never let me write at 5 AM.

the door slid open and the platter moved in automatically

the room was very dark and it freaked poor dippy out a bit

he clutched onto the duster while trying to hold his bladder 

then he was swallowed by the darkness as the platter moved in further and the door shut behind him

"b-bill this isn't funny"

oh my he was certainly pure on shaking at this point

he thought he heard a shuffle from the other side of the black abyss before he felt someone or something knock him down

how it got through he didn't ponder over

the person started to suck on his neck and bite it

by now he figured it was bill

he grasped around for what he knew was bills head

yup definitely bill

he even found the tiny part of his hair that sticks up

"bill?"

he felt bill hum against his neck as his he got to his collarbone

"bill what are you-" he was interrupted by bill moving his hands up dippers thighs

he flushed but did nothing to stop his lovers roaming hands

he moaned as bill moved to a sensitive spot

"sensitive aren't we?" bill massaged the area earning a sweet moan from dipper

"b-bill s-stop torturing m-me" 

he could just feel bills smirk radiating off of him "someone's needy~"

dipper could feel his breathes deepen as bills hands went north 

"b-bill please"

the demon felt as if he was on cloud 9 "please what~?"

dipper gulped and leaned towards bills ear "please mark and love me daddy~" 

bill felt himself get harder as he yanked his clothes off and slowly peeled the dress off dippy

He growled possessively as he sucked on dippers body

He glanced up at his moaning mate and spoke deeply "you're mine and only mine"

Dipper replied in a mewl as he scratched on bills back

Bill smirked "alright love. I hear you"

Dipper bashfully split his legs when bill gestured for him to do so

Soon dipper had his legs around bill and bill was positioned at his place

He wasted no time and pushed his whole length in

Dipper moaned and nodded for bill to continue

Soon bill was pounding dipper nonstop

Dipper had carved lines into bills back causing his yellow-haired mate to be even more Turned on

At this moment bill felt complete

He had what he needed all along

Alas he has his plans but as of now he was content

Dipper screamed bills name the entire time

Soon he felt himself about to come

"B-bill" he whimpered

Bill nodded "I know"

Soon dipper found himself on the edge and screamed as he cummed   
"D-DADDY"

Bill moaned as he pulled all the way out and thrusted one final time hitting dippers g-spot

Bill cummed inside of dipper and lay on top of him after he pulled out

Bill spooned dipper with one of his legs wrapped around him protectively

A soft blanket drifted onto the couple as they fell asleep together


	14. Visit

Dipper woke with a loud yawn 

Bill was currently looking through the dresser

"Whatchu doin bab?" 

Bill smiles softly "just looking for something i want you to wear" 

Dipper nodded and sat up "and that is?" 

Bill smirked a little and held up a frilly navy to black ombre above knee length dress

Dipper stood up with no shame and Walked over to bill with outstretched hands

Bill placed the dress in his arms along with a pair of frilly underware with pine trees on them

Dipper changed in the bathroom with a tint to his cheeks

Once he came out he found bill relaxing at the table with a newspaper 

He sat down in front of him "they still run the paper?" 

Bill looked up "nah teeth took it over"

Dipper nodded and ordered some breakfast of his choice mentally with his growing abilities 

Yes he had abilities 

As of now they are small things such as transporting things,making a flame,a few spells and he could interact with the things of weirdmaggedon due to him being its queen

He hummed and snapped some navy sandals on his feet 

He sat and pondered as his food was on its way

He had literature and language with teeth today and a lesson with pryonica latter in the afternoon.... so he had untill around 3 to do whatever he wanted to 

Soon the usual maid came in and dropped off his french toast and juice

Once he was finished he stood and stretched 

Bill closed his newspaper and stood up as well "where you headed love?"

Dipper snapped on his string bag "hmm probably to see mabel and get some of my stuff"

Bill nodded "call me if you need me love" he handed dipper a small red bubble on a black cord 

Dipper put it on and poofed a packed lunch in his bag, he kissed bill and climbed down the clear stairs which appeared for him at a simple command 

He calmly speed walked in the cover of the trees to the shack 

Ford and stan still didn't accept bill and dipper together but for right now there was a bit of peace 

For the twins sake of course 

Once he was on the steps he Knocked 

The door was opened by a sparkly and healthy mabel

"Dip!" She pulled him into a bear hug and pulled him in

The shack ran a hospital now in the new basement they built

Mabel made food and sweaters for them since they didnt run out of supplies 

The stuff they needed appeared in a cabinet 

He hugged her back and was soon piled with clothes mabel had for him

"These are for you and Dorito man" 

He nodded and arranged them in a pile when Ford walked in. But dippy didnt notice which is most unfortunate for him.

He snapped his fingers and the clothes disappeared 

Fords jaw dropped and mabel looked up with wide eyes "dip..."

Dipper looked up oblivious to see Ford 

"O shiz"

Ford stood frozen in place "what did he do to you dipper" 

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck "he kinda made me his mate..."

He grabbed a pen and the forth journal "you mean he..."

Dipper nodded "yeah"

Mabel squealed "THEY ARE THE BEST COUPLE EVERRRR" 

Waddles oinked in agreement 

Dipper blushed "i-i suppose..." 

Mabel giggled and began to sketch designs for more sweaters and scarfs

Ford closed the new journal and put it back in his inner coat pockets "so what are you here for dipper?"

Mabel scolded Ford "GRUNKLE FORD DON'T BE SO RUDE" 

Dipper patted mabel on the arm "its fine mabes..."

She stood up "its not okay. Im tired of it" and with that she marched up to  
'their' room

Dipper sighed and began after her

Ford muttered a quiet apology and something after that was uncomprehendable

He opened the Attic door and walked In to see mabel looking out her window 

"Mab..."

Her head snapped towards him "don't try to comfort me dip. Its not right and you know it"

He sighed and sat next to her "I know"

She let a few tears slip "im sick of it"

He hugged her "it'll be alright. He'll come around" 

She nodded and hugged him back "thanks"

He nodded and picked waddles up waving his hoofs "dont be sad mabel"

She giggled and hugged waddles tightly "I'll do my best wad"

He pat her on the head "well i should go and make sure bill didn't eat my candy"

She giggled and muttered something about bill eating more than just dippers candy (my god mabel)

Soon he was walking back up the clear steps into his colorful pyramid home 

He was greeted with a hug from bill and the two cuddled in matching jam jams for the rest of the day


	15. The park

dipper felt a bit odd today

he didn't know what it was...

as if a storm was brewing

dipper sighed and closed his Latin textbook 

he was supposed to study and translate some narrative writing he did in English into Latin

instead,his four head was on the table 

he lifted his head up a bit to see out the window 

most likely it'll rain again

he watched the leaves as they drifted from the trees

hmm, that's a good idea!

he can say he finished his translation, hide the book and invite bill out for a lovely evening

flawless plan indeed

he hid the book in a tile he forcefully made come out of place

he put the tile back and walked around looking for bill

for today he was wearing a fuzzy pale orange sweater that was fairly long and to match he had on some dark jeans that hugged him in all the right ways. though he did not take notice to that

he finally found him in one of the miniature rooms he liked to call the 'ever-changing room'

it changed at will 

as of now it was basically a library with a computer where bill was typing with his slim glasses on

dipper would never admit it but he loves it when bill wears his glasses

bill looked up at dipper and smiles. he would never admit it but seeing dipper in jeans like that makes him feel like he's just a second away from a major boner.

"hey um...you busy"

bill shakes his head and closes the computer lid "no why?"

dipper fiddles with his sweater sleeve "well i kinda want to just y'know. hang out?"

bill squealed and wrapped dipper in a bone-crushing hug "YOUR JUST TOO ADORKABLE!"

dipper blushed and pushed bill off "n-no I'm not!"

bill grabbed dippers hand and led him down the corridors of their large home "don't deny it pine tree!!!"

dipper huffed and crossed his arms "neverrrrrrrr"

bill pulled dipper closed to him and stopped walking

he looked him dead in the eye "you are the most important adorable and just plain cute and irresistible person I will ever know so don't say anything different"

dipper gulped and nodded with heat rising to his face

bill let him go and continued walked while making dipper go with him

dipper rubbed his hands together as they arrived in an odd and weird park 

surprisingly there was a few demon and human couples

some even with children!

the air was crisp and chilly

fall was always dippers favorite season

bill caught sight of pry and Mabel playing together in the sandbox

he tapped dippers shoulder and nodded towards the two

dipper grasped bills hand tighter and they walked over to them

Mabel waved at them as she worked on a sand castle

pry said a quick hello before going to get some things for the castle

she returned shortly and decorated the castle alongside Mabel

"so how are you two?" she asked as she pulled her hot pink hair into a ponytail

dipper shrugs "meh" 

bill slings his arm around dipper casually "same old. ruling over this place. spreading the weirdness. 'normal' stuff"

Pryonica nodded "sounds fun bill"

Bill grinned. "it is especially when dipper is feeling hor-"

Dipper quickly covered Bill's mouth with a red face

"Don't you dare bill. Or you cant even come near me for two months"

Bill shut his mouth and nodded obediently

Mabel giggled and pry chuckled while shaking her head "you two are perfect for each other"

Mabel nodded and clapped her hands together"well pry we should head back and give them some privacy"

Pry nodded and got up

She helped Mabel up as well and the two walked out together

When they were almost out of sight Mabel reached and held prys' hand

Dipper giggled a little "looks like Mabels got herself a crush"

Bill nodded "hamf uff peas"

Dipper realized he said 'hand off please' and removed his hand

Bill made a quick 'phew' noise as he held dippers hand and intertwined their hands

Dipper smiled a little "I love you"

Bill grinned back at him "I love you too"

The two walked back together and spent the rest of the evening reading manga and watching anime

Black Buttler and attack on Titan are by far bills favorite

Dipper liked them too but watched Kamisama kiss, Amnesia and Tokyo ghoul


	16. Painting

Dipper hummed to fall out boy as he looked through a box of art supplies he had

He decided to attempt to paint today

It started off with him making the horizon line

As he filled in his canvas his simple hum grew to full blown singing

He had not noticed a particular Dorito staring at him and taking video's and pictures

Yes, bill indeed planned to add this to his dip shrine

When dipper finished his painting he hung it up on a wall, proud of himself he went to grab himself a celebratory can of Pitt cola

"PINETREE HELP!"

oh shiz, what has bill done know

Dipper sighed but ditched the cola and teleported to bill

"Bill whats wro-"

He stopped what he was saying when he saw bill.......on the floor.... with Wendy on top of him with a knife at his throat

Scratch that ...a VERY BIG knife

"HEY!" dipper yelled this as he summoned a katana with blue engravements on it

He stalked forward with the katana aimed to strike

"Do you mind getting off him?" It was more of a demand than a question

Wendy looked up "dipper!"

Bill took this as his chance, he kicked Wendy in her side and threw her off of him "Call the guys!"

Dipper nodded "on it"

Dipper tapped a charm on his silver bracelet and he Whistled

A large dog- a hellhound to be exact-  
Came running through the room and stood beside bill

Pryonica, keyhole, and 8-ball came busting through the doors with a weapon each, they had a small but definitely dangerous army behind them

Keyhole tossed a light saber looking thing to bill

Bill flicked it on, it glew a piercing white, good for distraction

Dipper looked over to pryonica briefly who was drawing an arrow in her bow

8 ball was gripping what looked like a trident made up of various metals that slid seamlessly against each other

The army had electric weaponry, they looked harmless almost but dipper knew better than that

"Give up without a fight and we won't do much harm to you"

Wendy gripped her arm and seethed in loathing

Wendy spit on the ground, she had guts, but guts get you killed

Dipper walked up beside bill in an attempt to make wendy stand down

If she kept going like this, the jury would be merciless

Wendy's eyes went from dipper to bill

Dipper saw the questioning in her eyes, He edged a little closer to Bill to try and prove his point

And in one swift movement, Wendy's fate was sealed

Wendy held her knife with determination and she backed up against a window

"No!" But it was futile, Wendy's face went stoic as she flung her knife at bills face and fell through the window

It was too late, she preferred to have been her own demise then have Bill to be the reason for her death

She was a rebel till the end, A stupid stupid rebel but a rebel none the less

Dipper dropped his katana and slumped to the ground

The army retreated and pry, keyhole and 8 left with them

Bill carried dipper to their room as he summoned a fuzzy blanket and an ice pack


End file.
